SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Gameplay Mechanics
'Damage Formulae' In general, damage is given by the following equation: :weaponPower*(1 + attackAdjustment - defenseAdjustment)*awakenAdjustment*tensionAdjustment awakenAdjustment is only used for Awaken- and Special Awaken-type attacks, and tensionAdjustment is only used for Melee-, Special Melee-, and Hissatsu-type attacks. Numbers are rounded to the nearest whole number. After this formula, any Skill, Ability, or Size adjustments are applied. In the case of a Critical or Super Critical, a certain percentage of the opponent's Defense is ignored, and then the damage is multiplied by 1.25. attackAdjustment = The Attack of the attacking unit / 45 defenseAdjustment = The Defense of the defending unit / 45 * (1 + Pilot's Defense/200) awakenAdjustment = 1 + (Attacker's Awaken - Defender's Awaken)/200 tensionAdjustment: * For Melee-type attacks: ** Normal = 1.00 ** Strong = 1.05 ** Super Strong = 1.10 (including Critical adjustment this comes to 1.375) ** Super One-Hit = 1.20 (including Super Critical adjustment this comes to 1.50) * For Hissatsu-type attacks: ** Normal = 1.00 ** Strong = 1.00 ** Super Strong = 1.20 (including Critical adjustment this comes to 1.50) ** Super One-Hit = 1.40 (including Critical adjustment this comes to 1.75) Unlike previous installments, if defense is 1 the damage won't suddenly increase a lot. Ability and Option Part comparisons If you increase a unit's Attack by 1, damage will be increased by Weapon Power/45 - in other terms, this is a 2.22% increase in damage. At the max level for Hero, which increases the unit's Attack by 16, weapon power will increase by around 35.5%. What this means is that the more you strengthen the Attack stat on levelups, the less effect the Hero ability will have. In the same way, if the unit's Attack is at least 115 higher than the enemy, then Veteran (Damage+10%) will increase damage by more. Bringing an enemy unit's Defense down by 1 will increase damage done to them by Weapon Power*(200 + enemy pilot Defense)/9000. On Normal mode, where generic soldiers have 15 Defense, this is a 2.39% increase in damage done to them. At the max level for Cool-Headed, which decreases the enemy unit's Defense stat by 20, you get about a 47.7% increase in damage. With Cool-Headed at max level, the High Neuro pilots on Hell mode, which have 40 Defense, will take a 53.3% increase in damage. In conclusion, Cool-Headed has more of an effect than Hero does, but you can't use it along with support attacks. In addition, the enemy unit's Defense can't go below 1 even at max level Cool-Headed, so in the first parts of Normal mode its effect will be somewhat decreased. When you increase a weapon's power by using Option Parts or Abilities, the damage increases by the added value/old attack power*100%. So if you have Power +500, for any weapon whose power was originally at or below 4166, this gives a greater effect than Independent Movement MAX, which increases damage by 12%. With Power +1000, any weapon whose power was originally at or below 8333 will be more effective than Independent Movement MAX. * If we have a pilot with both School of the Undefeated of the East (damage +25%) and Meikyou Shisui (damage +1000), and compare it to Independent Action(Damage+25+12=total+37%)... * Even using Shin Knight Gundam's Three Artifacts (Hissatsu-type weapon power 10000), School of the Undefeated of the East + Meikyou Shisui damage is greater than School of the Undefeated of the East + Independent Action damage. If the effect is a Power+n%, it will simply increase the damage by n%. It's useful to keep this in mind when deciding between a flat power increase or a percentage one. 'Accuracy Formula' :Hit Rate = (Attack Hit Rate*terrainAdjustment + awakenAdjustment + mobilityAdjustment)*actionAdjustment Decimals are rounded off to the nearest whole number. At the very end, Skill, Ability, and Size adjustments are applied. terrainAdjustment = 1 + Attacker Unit's Terrain Adaptability - Defending Unit's Terrain Adaptability * S = 1.05 * A = 1 * B = 0.95 * C = 0.8 * D = 0.7 awakenAdjustment = (Attacker's Awaken - Defender's Awaken)/10 mobilityAdjustment = (Attacker's Mobility - Defender's Mobility)/2 actionAdjustment = 0.73 if the defender choose Evade, otherwise 1 If two or more units support attack, each attacking unit gets +5% hit rate. When support defending an ally, enemy hit rate +20% (hit rate calculated against the supporting unit instead of originally targeted unit). 'The stat that has an effect on your hit rate' 'MP Fluctuation' The starting value for a pilot's MP is 200, and the highest value is 400. If a pilot returns to her battleship at less than the starting value, it will be recovered up to the starting value. 'Combat effects' After combat, the pilots' MP will be changed according to a specific pattern. If a unit attacks more than one unit in a single battle, the same combat effect won't stack multiple times, so defeating 2 enemies will have the same effect as defeating just 1. Supporters' MP is never affected unless a support attacker uses a weapon that consumes MP. Combat effects summary :' Destroying an enemy = +20 Hitting an enemy = +20 Evade an attack = +0 (unless you choose to evade) Take damage from an attack = -18 (unless you choose to evade) Attack miss the enemy = -10 Choose Defend will never affected MP = +-0 Choose Evade - Evasion succeed = +1 Choose Evade - Evasion failed = -20 'List of other things that effect MP change * (*1) The Ring Psycommu II will activate even when you evade an attack after choosing a Defend option that doesn't use MP, so your MP will go from +0 to +3. * The effects of Dignity don't stack, so it's worth it to prioritize over other skills. 'Cool Down' If a pilot receives damage while their MP is at Super One Hit level, they will cool down, and their MP will revert to the starting value(200). This will occur when getting hit with MAP attacks as well. Even if you block damage with a GN Field, Barrier Field, etc. it will still occur. MAP Weapons MAP weapons have 100% hit rate and 0% critical rate by default, and always do the weapon power in damage. They cannot be used after moving. Necessary Stats for Expanding Areas Things that expand Area Experience Formulae Acquired experience follows the formula: :baseExperience * charmAdjustment * abilityAdjustment Decimals are rounded to the nearest whole number. This ultimately adjusts gained experience based on level difference. When a battleship assists in a kill, the battleship's crew will gain a Support Bonus that gives them half of the experience gained by the pilot that initiated the attack. baseExperience = OutPoints*(100 - (UnitLevel + CharacterLevel)/3)/100/NumAttackers This is calculated for each individual participating pilot separately, so it doesn't matter who the main attacker is - they will all receive the same experience they would have otherwise. * OutPoints: The base for this is determined by the unit (though for a few, the data appears to be different). This data is hidden, but is in strategy guides. (Note: There is a value for this in the unit table.) * UnitLevel: The higher it is, the less experience you get. Battleships are treated as level 1. * CharacterLevel: The higher it is, the less experience you get. For battleships, the level is taken as the average level of all crew members. (for units) charmAdjustment = (100 + Charm + GuestCharm/2)/100 (for battleships) charmAdjustment = (100 + CaptainCharm + GuestCharm)/100 Increasing experience gain Summary of experience gain tools Number of Chance Steps Starts at 2; every time the pilot hits a level multiple of 15 it will go up. Stat Increases from Ability Up (Customization) Ability points at level-up Ability points required for status increase Map Movement Terrain Costs Unit Movement Spaces The actual movement range may less than the number displayed on unit info card depend on the terrain adaptive rating and the terrain type the unit is standing. Rating A, S - No movement range penalty. Rating B - Movement range = -1. Rating C - Movement range = -2. Rating D Battleship Movement Spaces Rating A, S, or with Neo Craft Engine Rating B Characters Unlocked from Unit Collection Completion Percentage You will receive these characters as you progress through the game by completing stages and achieve various completion percentages. : 10% Collection: Yurin L'Ciel (AGE Character) : 15% Collection: Brando Freeze (Original Character) : 20% Collection: Loni Garvey (Unicorn Character) : 25% Collection: Marina Ismail (00 Character) : 30% Collection: Degwin Sodo Zabi (Gundam Character) : 35% Collection: Reese Arno (F91 Character) : 40% Collection: Captain G. G. (Seed Astray Character) : 45% Collection: Lilia Flaubert (Gundam Side Story Character) : 50% Collection: Asemu Asuno (AGE Character) : 55% Collection: Stella Raberadu Twink (Skullheart Character) : 60% Collection: Great Wong (G Gundam Character) : 65% Collection: Ple Twelve (Unicorn Character) : 70% Collection: Fon Spaak (00F Character) : 75% Collection: Bright Noah (Unicorn Character) : 80% Collection: Shiho Hahnenfuss (Seed Character) : 85% Collection: Mineva Lao Zabi (Z / ZZ Character) : 90% Collection: Haman Karn (ZZ Casual Clothes) : 95% Collection: Code Phoenix (Original Character) : 99% Collection: Code Amelias (Original Character) : 100%Collection: Original Aphrodia (Original Character) Credit goes to GameFaqs forum users for posting this information.